


Build Walls for Miles Around——張り巡らした壁——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Curses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Japanese translation, Loki does not deal well with the truth, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Thor, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Truth Spells, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Liseさんの2014年の作品"Build Walls for Miles Around"の日本語訳です。アモラとロキのごく短い戯れはおよそ上手くない結果に終わる傾向がある。このたびはロキにとって悲惨な終わり方となった。そして彼女が彼にさせようとしていることについて、彼はまったく、まったく、ご不満である。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Build Walls for Miles Around——張り巡らした壁——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Build Walls for Miles Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128674) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> エンチャントレスのアモラとの仲がうまくいかなくなったロキが、アモラに『真実の呪い』をかけられ、ソーに秘密の数々を告白せざるを得なくなります。死ぬほどの苦痛を味わいながらもロキがどうしてもソーに告白しようとしないある秘密とは……。ソーロキ未満。
> 
> ※アモラはアスガルドのエンチャントレス（女魔術師）で、コミックの登場人物。  
> 設定はDW後、おそらくロキがミッドガルド辺りでヴィランをやっているという設定と思われます。

  
  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  
  
  
アモラは、と、ロキは熱烈に思った、汚らしい、みじめな、素人臭い、ケチな、ビッチだと。  
  
それを彼は、苦悶の痙攣に床に倒れ込んで、口の中の血を味わい、吐き出して、自宅の床のナイスで綺麗なタイルの上に赤い斑点を残しながら思ったのだ。そうだ、と、苦痛の長虫どもがはらわたの中を捩れまわり、のたうちまわっているあいだ、悪意を込めて思った。間違いなくビッチだ。

なんといっても、これは彼女の咎なのだから。

彼らの最近の『同盟』が気まずくなったあとに、彼女が掛けた呪いが何であれ、それを解くのはかなり難しいことは明らかで、そして彼がこれまでに試みたことは全て悪化させるようにしか見えなかった。彼は記憶を手繰って、彼女が言ったことを思い出そうとした。『あなたみたいな勘違いのしくじりは、私にだって役立たずよ』と、ソーの魂を盗もうとした彼女のスペルを彼がズタズタにしたあと、彼女が噛みついたのだった、『あなたが真実をどうするか見てみようじゃないの、今度はね！』

だがそれは、単純に真実のスペルではなかった。彼は完璧に嘘をつくことができた、それをテストしてみたのだ、それにそのようなスペルは簡単に破ることができた。これはもっと——喉の周りに掛けられた指のようなものだった。波のように苦痛が増すあいだも徐々にきつく締めあげ、そしてもしこれが悪化し続けたなら——

誰かがドアを叩いている、とロキは気付いた。ある時点で悲鳴を上げたに違いない。「何かお困りなの？」漠然と、それを耳にし、彼は歯を食いしばった。エリー、二軒隣の部屋に住む、完全に盲目の、この建物の中で彼が言葉を交わす数少ない人物だ。「なんだか聞こえたような……」

「大丈夫だ、」彼は言葉を絞り出した、指の爪はタイルを引っ掻いていた。「私は、だだだ大丈夫——」

くそったれめ、くそったれめ、くそったれめ——

「本当に？ 大丈夫なようには聞こえないわ……」

ロキはギュッと目を閉じた。何かが無理やり彼の喉を登ってきている、まるで小動物が食道の中を登ってくるように、それも爪を立てて。彼は痙攣するようにぐっと飲みこんだ、何度も何度も、だがそれはぐいぐいと上がってきて——

「……入ってもいいかしら？」

おお、ノルンの女神達よ。ロキは口を開け、胸を波打たせながら、手をついて身を起こした。喉の奥をムズムズさせているものが何であれ、彼はもどした、激しく、そしてソレは彼の唇から忙しなく飛び出てきて、「ワタシガワカカッタコロアルヴァンシンゾクカラネックレスヲヌスミアヤウクオウコクカンノセンソウヲヒキオコストコロダッタ」

なに？ と、ロキはぽかんと思った、が、プレッシャーは去っていて、苦痛は去っていて、彼は不規則に咳込んだけれども、喉はスッキリしていた。

ロキは、九つの世界の中で考えつく最も激しい一連の呪詛の言葉を考え、それから簡素なミッドガルド式の「ファック、」に落ち着いた。

彼はテレポートしてそこを出た。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  
  
彼は、セントラル・パークの比較的すいている奥まった場所に立ち、何度か深呼吸をした。おそらくこれだったのだ、と微かな必死さと共に彼は考えた。おそらくは、たった一度きりだったのだ、と。彼は、モータルが言うところの、『はらわたをぶちまけた』のだし、それで終わったのだ、と。

だがそれは、ばかばかしいほど楽観的な思考だった、そして後頭部が疼き、胃が沈むような感覚が再びつのりはじめていることを鑑みれば、悲しいかな見当違いの思考だった。これはまだ終わっていない。おお、とんでもない、これはまだ始まってもいないのだ。

そして呪いの条件は、明らかに、彼がしなければならないと——告白を。誰かに。つのる感覚と遅らせたことによる最終的な結果は、タイムリミットを示唆していた。呪いが再び強制的に彼に話させるまで、どれほどの時間があるだろう？ それはいつとも言えない。呪いはいつまで続くだろう？ それもまた何とも言えない。

誰に、が重要だろうか？ あるいは、何を告白するかが？ おそらく真実でなければならないのだろうと彼は推察したが、それは犯罪的なことでなければならないのか、それとも彼が知る真実なら何でもいいのか？ 自分自身についてか、それとも……  
試そう、と、ロキは思った、これを試す必要があると。

彼は、みすぼらしい身なりの男が眠っているベンチに歩み寄り、彼の前に立ちはだかり、その男に魔術の衝撃をくれた。「起きろ」と、彼は噛みつくように言った。男が目を覚まし、慌てて起き上がったが、目を見開いて彼を凝視するばかり。

「待った、」男がもつれた口調で言った。酔っている？ ありそうなことだ。「あんた——」

「はいはい」ロキは気短に言った。彼は忍び寄る苦痛を感じることができたし、体内を引き裂かれるような経験を繰り返すつもりは毛頭なかった。「そうだな——ソーは一度に三人の乙女と寝所を共にしたと主張していた。それは真実だ、だが彼はその中の誰も抱かなかった、その時かなり酔っていたのでな。しかし、彼女たちは互いを相手にとても楽しんだということだ」

彼は待った。だが、何も変わらなかった、ベンチの男の目がさらに大きくなったことをのぞいては。「ワオ、」と、男が言った。「こりゃ……俺は幻覚を見てるのか？」

「違う」と、ロキは噛みついた。よろしい、それでは、自分についての何かだ。当たり障りのない、害を及ぼさないような……フム。「私は一度、王宮の厨房から蜂蜜の瓶を二本盗み、二本とも自分の部屋で食べた」言葉を止める。何も起こらない。彼は目を眇めて、付け加えた。「そしてその盗難を、私は卑小な貴族の息子になすりつけた」呪いが再びつのりつつあるのを彼はまだ感じられた。拡大しているのを。彼を餌とするのを待ち構えているのを。

「たぶん俺は幻覚を見てるんだな」と、ベンチの男が、いくらかはっきりしてきたように、だが今や非常に心配しているように言った。ロキは、信条的にその男の首を締上げるという衝動に逆らい、いったい他にどのような条件があるのかを考えようとした。なぜこの男ではダメでエリーは、なぜ……。

おお。

おお、あの汚いビッチめ。

彼は、自分の顔が怒りに真っ白になるのを感じ、憤怒が、激しく熱く彼の中を駆け巡った。彼はエリーを知っていた。彼は、彼女とある種の関係を持っていた。彼は、体内の周りにがっちりと掛けられ、解こうとして果たせなかった呪いが、彼に伝えることができるとでもいうように、自らの内面を覗き込んだ。

ああ、そうだ。彼女は間違いなくこれを考え抜いていた。おそらくしばらく前から用意していたのだ。

「このことを誰かに話せば、私はお前の口からはらわたを引き抜いてやるからな」と、ロキは言い、再びテレポートした。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


オプションは……少しだが……あった。彼は、時間が経つのが遅く感じられる日や、孤独感が切実なときは、エリーと何度も会話を交わしていた（彼女のドアへ行く方が猫を飼うよりずっと簡単で、対処すべき抜け毛もずっと少ない）。彼女以外となると、だが……。

ドゥーム、だがその考えはばかげている。アモラ自身、いいや、次に彼女に会った時には、彼は彼女の喉を裂いてやるつもりだ。アベンジャーズの面々は数に入れられるかもしれない——彼は確かにバートンを追跡し、この呪いが続く限り閉じ込めておくことはできる——だがどんな種類であれあの鷹に秘密を話すのは、非常に悪いアイデアだ。

いや、オプションなど本当はない、そしてアモラ、あのいまいましい、あのクソ女は、そのことを知っていたはずだ。

彼が行くことのできる、そして彼の秘密が少なくともまずまず安全な者は、たった一人しかいない。

ロキは、しばらくのあいだ、自分がこれをやり過ごすことができるかどうかを考慮した。呪いが消え去るまでどれほどかかろうと、内臓を喀出せずに苦痛に耐え抜けるかどうかを。これが丸一日以上続くわけがない。

最初の、背骨に届き始めたズキリとする痛みが、彼に決めさせた。彼は、慎重に無視していたつながりを探り当て、ソーを見つけた。深呼吸して、自分を身構えさせた。

喉を引き裂くなどアモラにはもったいない。彼はもっとなにか、真から悪辣なことを考え出すだろう、ただこれだけのために。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


彼が現れたとき、ハグしようとする代わりに、ソーは衝撃を受けた顔をしてムジョルニアに手を伸ばした。それでは少なくとも、彼は学びつつあるのだ。もっとも彼がロキの頭めがけてハンマーを振りまわしたとき、このときばかりはもう少しゆっくり学んでくれればと、彼は願わずにはいられなかった。

「まったくもう、ソー、話を聞けよ？」と、彼は噛みついた。彼は、呪いが身の内でうねり、強まり始めているのを感じられた。「私はだな——」

ソーの表情は一瞬だけ揺らぎ、それから鋼と化した。もっとも、彼は即座に攻撃はしなかった。「俺はこれ以上お前の嘘は聞かぬぞ、弟よ」と、彼が言った。ロキは顔をしかめた。アモラはおそらく、どこかで笑い転げていることだろう。

「実に賢い、ソー、もっとのこの度は私は——」

呪いが内臓の中で長虫のように暴れまわり、彼は悲鳴を上げ、膝ががくりとした。その不屈の精神にもかかわらず、ソーは彼が床に崩れる前に彼を捉えた。「なんだ、いったいどうしたのだ？」と、彼が、怒りをすぐに忘れ心配に取って代わり、切迫と問い質した。「具合が悪いのか、お前は……」

「手を離せ」と、ロキは鋭く言い、彼を押しやろうとした。失神する病弱者のように振る舞わなくとも、事態は充分に悪いものだった。「私は呪われたのだ、このばかもの。残念なことに……あんたの存在を必要とするやつだ……苦痛を防ぐために」

ソーの顔がぱっと輝いたが、それは警戒心によって曇らされていた。そのことに、ロキは、プライドと痛みが合わさった奇妙な心の痛みを感じた。ソーは、もちろん、決して彼を信頼すべきではない、だがもはやそうではないというのはまた……。「呪い、」とソーが繰り返した。「アモラの仕業か？」ロキは素っ気なく頷き、ソーはずうずうしくも、失望したような顔をした。「ロキ……」

「もしあんたが私を叱ろうとでもいうなら、私はここから去り、自分でこれに対処する」と、ロキは噛みついた、もっとも自分がそのようなことをできるという確信からは程遠かった。苦痛は再び高まっていた。すぐに、彼は血を吐き始めるだろう。

ソーが口を閉じ、長いあいだロキを観察していた。「どんな性質の呪いなのだ？」と、とうとう、彼が聞き、そしてロキは目を閉じ、不快に鼻に皺が寄るのを感じた。

「私がまだ見定めていない、一定の時間間隔で——おそらく一時間だと推察する——私はなんらかの問題を告白しなければならない、誰か……私とつながりのある者に。もしそうしなければ……」ロキの身体が意に反して波打った。もしソーがまだ彼を支えていなければ、彼はふらついていただろう。

「なるほど」と、しばらくしてから、ソーが言った。かれはやっとロキを離し、後ろに下がった。「それで？」

「それで、何だ、」と、ロキは噛みつくように言った。彼は椅子に沈み込み、肘掛けを握った。

「それで、話すといい。お前が苦しんでいるのが俺には分かる」

「私が自分の秘密のすべてを、よりによってあんたと分かち合おうと急く気にならないのを許してもらえると思うが」と、ロキは少しどころではなく悪意を込めて言った。ソーはただ彼を見ているだけで、それでロキは唇をくいとゆがめた。「なぜ私が、あんたが私を裁く理由をこれ以上あんたに渡したいなどと願うだろう？」

「俺がまだ知らないお前の秘密がそれほどたくさんあるとは思えんな」と、ソーが言い、腹の中のずくずくする痛みがどんどん強くなり背骨に呼応しているからには、ソーのその声音をロキにはどうにも特定できないのだった。

「ほお、そうなのか？」と、ロキは噛みついた。「じゃああんたは知ってるんだな、どうだ、あんたがあんなに熱心にかき口説いていた可愛いメイドのイリーナは、ほかならぬあんたの弟だったってことも？」

苦痛が蒸発し、太陽の下の霧のように消え失せた。ロキはソーの顔に満足がよぎるのを見たが、もっともそれはすぐに恐怖と怒りが入り混じったものに変わった。「あれはお前だったのか？」と、彼が言い、顔を真っ赤にし、そしてロキは彼に意地の悪い笑みを向けた。

「私はただ興味があっただけだ、最初はな、だがあんたが本当に面白くしてくれた」たぶん、これはそれほど悪いものではないかもしれない。「そして、あんたが詩をものしようとしたことを私は決して忘れないぞ」

ソーがへどもどと唾を飛ばした。「興味があったって、何にだ？」と、彼が迫った。ロキは彼に無邪気な笑みを見せ、椅子に落ち着き、すでに次の秘密を考慮していた。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


アモラは、残念なことに、ロキが評価していたよりずっと狡猾だった。

ソーは、狭間の時間に、彼を会話に誘いこもうと何度か試みたが、ロキはまったく反応せず無視した。次が始まったとき——そしてどうやらこれは一時間のサイクルのようだった——彼ははっきりと不快を感じるまで待って、それから言った、「私はフリグに一か月間の性的不能の呪いをかけた。明らかに彼は激怒していたが、私のせいだとは決して気が付かなかった」ソーが、突然、驚いてそして心から面白がって笑い、それはロキを半ばにっこりとさせたくなるようなものだった。だが何も起こらなかった。彼の中で呪いの長虫が引き締まり、噛みついて彼の胃に穴をあけ始めた。ロキは瞬いた。彼は素早くソーの方を見た。「これを知ってたのか？」

「いや、」と、ソーが言ったが、彼は面白げだった。「そのことを耳にしたのは憶えている、だが俺は知らなかった……」彼は、遅ればせながら、ロキの表情に気付いたようだった。「いったいどうした？」

「なんでもない」と、ロキは素早く言い、考えようとした。彼は条件を満たした。彼は秘密を話した、だがそれでいて明らかにそれは充分ではなかった。呪いは変わっておらず、まったく同じように感じられ、ということはつまり彼は何かを見逃しているということだ。何か、だが何を？ ソーの眉が寄せられていた。

「ロキ……」

「なんでもないんだ」と、彼はより厳しく言った、だが燃え上がるような痛みが高まるのを感じ、すぐに耐え難い苦痛へと開花するのを約束しているのを感じた。いったい何を見逃したのだろう？ ちょうどアモラのように、充分に明確で、充分に悪辣だったはずだ。一時間毎にひとつの秘密を、いつ終わるとも知れぬ時間のあいだ。

これは彼の想像だろうか、それとも苦痛はより急速に激しさを増したように思えるのではないか？

ロキの息は短く、鋭くなってきた。ロキが身を二つ折りにして、呻き声を堪えようとするのに、ソーが半ば立ち上がりかけた。「ロキ、」と、ソーが、心配そうに言った。

「何かがおかしい」と、ロキは言った。「上手くいかない」たぶん別の……「ファンドラルと私は一時期恋人同士だった」ソーがビクッと身を引いたが、それでも依然、何も起こらなかった。ロキは唇を舐めた。舌の奥に血がこみあげてくるのを彼は味わった。「効かない——」

自分の声の中にパニックを聞き取って、彼は憎らしいほど恥辱を感じた、だがそれからソーの両手が彼の顔を包んでいて、その手がそこにあることにどれほど安堵しているかをもっと恥じた。「たぶん——たぶんそれはもっと——わからんが、もっと深いものではないといけないのでは？」 ソーは緊張し、ナーヴァスになっているようだった。ロキは時が刻々と迫っているのを感じられた。まだ四十五分も経っていない。

「もっと深い？」と、ロキはせせら笑った。「どういう——」彼は言葉を切らねばならなかった、さもなくば悲鳴を上げただろう、内臓が捩り合わされきつく引き締まっているからには。彼は激しく息を呑んだ、心臓がどくどくと脈打ち、そしてソーが彼を軽く揺すった。

「話してくれ——話してくれ、なぜお前が手を離したか」

ロキは、努力して、せせら笑った。「それは秘密でもなんでもない」

「ならば——ならばお前に何が起こったか話してくれ。ヘイムダルがお前を見つけられなかった時に」

ロキは自分が身を震わせるのを感じた。「話すことなど何もない」

「それは嘘だと、俺には分かってるんだぞ」ソーの声は、今や怒っていた。ロキの口は血で一杯で彼はそれに喉を詰まらせ、口を開けてソーのシャツの上に吐き出した。ソーが彼を見おろし、その顔は恐慌に満ちていた。「ロキ——」

憎しみが血のようにこみ上げてきた、ソーに対する、アモラに対する、この腐ったいまいましい銀河全体とそこに存在する王国ぜんぶに対して。「あんたに来てくれと懇願した、」と、彼は言った、声はまだ口の中を満たしている血のせいで不明瞭だった。「暗闇の中で、あんたには想像もつかないようなモンスターどもの手中にあって。私は懇願した。だがそれがどれほど役立たずなことかを私はすぐに学んだ。自分を救うために頼れるのは自分だけだった」

締上げがゆるんだ。苦痛は去った。呪いは落ち着き、もう一度ロキが吐き出したとき、口の中は澄んでいた。安堵と恐怖と傷ついた表情がソーの上に混在していて、そして彼はそれを目に入れなかった。「下がれ、」と、彼は低い声で、言葉を押しだした、「こんな状態でも私はまだあんたに魔術を掛けられるんだぞ」

ソーは後退した。ロキは身を丸め、黒々とした怒りと憎しみと、そして特定するのをためらう何かを抱え込んだ。

『たぶんもっと深いものではないといけないのでは』と、ソーは示唆した。アモラとそのエレガントな残酷さよ。

これが終わる前に、どこまで深く切り込まねばならないのだろう？

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


次の時間、苦痛はずっと早く高まった。ロキは四つか五つの非道な、激しい秘密を試みた、彼がソーやソーの友人たちを影から妨害した時のことを、だがそのどれも呪いを満足させはしないようだった。究極的に、ちょうど彼が選択してもいない秘密が爪足掻き出ようとしている、その恐るべきのたくる感覚を感じ始めたとき、彼は、ソーに注意を向ける代わりに自分の方にフリッガの注目を引きつけるために、時々病気を装っていたと、彼は衝動的に口にした。

呪いが引き、ロキが息を整えているあいだ、ソーは暫く黙っていた、それから言った、「母上がお前を一番愛していたと俺は常に確信していた、そして俺は……それをうらやんでいた」

ロキは彼を凝視した。「なんだって？」

ソーが肩をすくめた。彼は恥ずかしそうで、そしてロキと目を合わせようとしなかった。「お前はいつだって多くの共通点を持っているようだった。お前はいとも容易く母上とつながっていて、それで俺は……」彼は言葉を富来らせた。「俺には分からない」

「ばかげたことを言うな、」と、ロキはほとんど噛みつくように言った、そして、あんたにはオーディンの愛があったじゃないか、それで充分じゃなかったのか？ と付け加えそうになった。もっとも彼の中のどこかが……疑問に思った。オーディンは決してフリッガのように暖かくはなく、喜怒哀楽をすぐに示すことも決してなかった。ソーはまだ顔を上げなかった。

「俺は言っているのではない……母上が俺を愛していたことは分かっている。俺はただ……いつだってお前と母上との間の絆をうらやんでいた」

「なんという絆だろう、」と、ロキは苦々しげに言った。「彼女は私に嘘をついた、そして私も彼女に嘘をついた、そして最後には——」

「そんなことを言うな、」と、厳しくソーが言った。「たとえ何が起こったにしろ——母上がお前を変わることなく愛していたことを俺は知っている」

彼女はおそらく、そうするべきではなかったのだ、とロキは陰鬱に思い、そして沈黙に陥った、そもそも返答しなければよかったのだと思いながら。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


時間は長々と、そして致命的に引き延ばされ、呪いがどれほど彼の秘密を明らかにさせるかロキには確信が持てなかった。苦痛は回を追うごとにより早く高まり、彼が隠したままにしておきたいと欲していることにとにかく手を伸ばし放り出さざるを得なかったが、少なくとも彼には選択肢があった。たった二回だけ、間に合うほど早く手を伸ばせず、そしてまるで力づくのように引き出され、どちらの時も彼を、椅子の中でぐったりと震え、息を喘がせ、汗みずくにした。ソーは最初は距離を保っていたが、傍近くによるごとに引き下がるのが遅くなり、ついにはまったく身を引かなくなった。

ロキには、自分の告白が都度ナイフのように肌を少しづつ削っていき、ますます彼を生々しくむき出しにしていき、与えるものがますます少なくなっていくのを感じられた。

ソーは……ソーは親切だった。憎らしいほど親切だった。ロキは、彼の顔の上をよぎる感情を捉えた。その痛みを（シフの髪を切ったのは、彼女の技を妬んでいたからではない。そうしたのは、あんたがどれほど彼女を愛しているかを妬んだからだ！）或いは怒りを（あんたが成人した時の狩りを妨害したのは私だ。私はあんたに、失敗するということがどんな感じがするか知らしめたかったのだ）或いは、彼が名づけるのをためらうような何かを（私が手を離したとき、私は死ぬつもりだった）、だがそれらはただよぎったに過ぎなかった。

「私はアモラを殺してやる、」と、新たなサイクルのあとでいまだに呼吸するのに苦闘しながら、彼は強いて口にした。これはいったいどこまで長引くのだろう？ 「ゆっくりと、苦痛を味あわせながら」

「なぜお前は彼女と組んでるのだ？」眉を寄せながら、ソーが聞いた、そしてこの時ばかりは正真正銘ただの質問のように聞こえた。ロキは目を閉じてそれにどう答えようかと考えた、なぜなら、それはあんたのためだなんて言うつもりはないからだ。なぜなら私たちはどちらも、他のすべてを呑み込んでしまうほどあんたに執着していて、そして二人のどちらもそれから逃がられないからだ。彼女が私と組んでいるのは私が彼女に対する脅威だからであり、そして私が彼女と組んでいるのは、彼女があんたに対する脅威だからだ、とは。

呪いが再び働きだすまでほとんど一時間あったのは、彼にとっては幸いだった。

「便宜なように思えたのだ」と、代わりに彼は言った。

ソーが眉を寄せたが、ロキにとってありがたいことに、それ以上追及しなかった。ただ彼を見ているだけで、その視線は考え深く、そしてどういうわけか……悲しげだ。「お前が俺のところへ来てくれてよかった、」と、彼が突然言った。「どれほど不承不承でもな」

ロキは片方の肩をすくめた。「それがアモラのプランだ。私にはあまりオプションがなかった」

「それでもだ、」と、ソーが言い立てた。「俺は嬉しい」

ロキはそうではなかった。これがどんな風に終わるのか、呪いが彼をどこへ押しやっているのかを知っていると、ロキは考え始めているところだった。彼の手のうちにあるのは、何年もかけて分厚く築いてきた仮面と、心の壁と、防御の塗装を重ねた鎧だけだった。

そしてアモラの呪いは、その全てをゆっくりと奪っていった。何もかもを剥ぎ取り、太陽の光の中に裸の彼を晒し、そしてその光の中では彼は焼け焦がされるしかないのだ。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


彼には分かっていた、最後には、これがどうなるのかを。

二十三時間、二十三の秘密、ひとつごとに少しづつ剥ぎ取っていき、そしてついには……

アモラは彼の心が引きずりだされるのを望み、そして彼女はそれを彼自身にやらせるのだ。

彼は、視界がぼやけ始め白くなり、唇が裂けて血が口の中に流れ込むまで、唇を噛んでそれを抑えつけた。それで、ソーが鋭く前に身を乗り出し、何を言わなければならないのだと彼に問うた。全てだ、とロキは思った。あんたは全てを手にしているかもしれない、雷神よ、だがこれだけは、と。私だけは、と。

そしておお、ロキはどれほどそれにしがみついたことか。絶望的に。

彼に残されたのはそれだけなのだから。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言った、苦痛と絡み合う怒りと絡み合う絶望の靄のどこかで言っている、なぜならこの戦いは彼が勝つことのできるものではないからだ。彼女はこれを、彼の中からむりやり出させるつもりなのだ、他のすべての真実を強いたように、彼の核となるこの秘密を避けようとして、あらゆる小さなことを明らかにしたように。「ロキ、お願いだ。とにかく——」

彼は吠えた、半ばは彼の皮膚を破って這い出そうとする内臓を御そうとするため、残る半分はソーの声をかき消すためだ、なぜなら彼があまりに怖れている、あまりに必死な声をしていて、ロキが身をもがき、のたうち、空気を求めて足掻いているあいだ、その腕をロキの体にきつく回しているからだ。

「あんたが憎い、」と、彼は喘ぎながら言った、なぜならそれは口にするに安全で、それは真実だからで嘘ではないからで、そして彼が敗れたときには、ソーが憶えているのが『それ』であってもらわなければならないからだ。「あんたが憎い、憎い——」彼の声は壊れた。全てが壊れた。

彼は呪いの中で粉々に砕け散っていた。彼はそれが胃の中で堅い結び目に成長し、そうするためには彼を内側から引き裂かなければならないとしても、外に出ようとするだろうことを感じ取れた、そしてたとえそうなったところで、もしそうなったところで——ロキは顎を固く引き締め、己の魔術を見つけられればと願った、いますぐこれを終わらせられればと、アモラ、くそったれめ、くそったれめがこれが終わる前にもしお前が私を手放しさえすれば私はお前に慈悲を施してやる——

「ロキ、」ソーが言っている、その声はこわばり、ほとんど半狂乱だ。「ロキ、弟よ。俺を見ろ、俺を見るんだ」彼の目が目まぐるしく回り、彼はきつく目を閉じた、どうしても肺に入ろうとしないように思える空気を求めて足掻いた。

「いいや、」と、ロキは強いて声に出した。「いいや、そうするものか、出て行け——」

「もし俺が出ていったら、お前は死ぬのではないかと怖れる、」と、ソーが言った。「ロキ、それが何であれ、それほど恐るべきものではないはずだ。言うんだ、言ってこれを終わらせてしまえ——」

あんたにとっては終わってしまうだろうよ。だが私にとっては？

「私は——わたしはあんたの母をファックした、」と、ロキは言い、ソーがぐいと身を反らし、そしてロキは笑った、体のどこか奥深くから濃い血のスプレイを撒き散らしながら、だが一瞬の後ソーはまた彼の顔を包みこんでいた。

「止めるんだ、」と、ソーが言った、その声はよりきっぱりとし、嘆願というよりは命令だった。「今すぐ止めるんだ、ロキ。俺に話せ」

いやだ、いやいやいや。

ロキには感じられた、胸の中を爪足掻き上ってくる、初めての時のように、だがずっとずっと酷い、ずっとずっと巨大な、まるで熊が爪を立てて喉の中を登ってくるような。彼の体は嘔吐しようと反射的にえづいたが、何も出て来ず、彼の喉は詰まっていた。彼はほとんど息ができなかった、笛の音のような細い空気を吸い込めるだけだ。

こんなふうに死ぬことを望んでいるのか？

彼はそれに抗った、必死に闘った、はるかに手の届かないところにある自分の魔術に半ば手を届かせようとしながら。

「ロキ！」ソーが彼に向かって咆哮した、彼の骨を震わせるほど大きく、そしてロキはなんとか話せるだけの空気をただ吸い込んだ。

「あんたが憎い、」と、ロキは言った。「あんたが憎い、あんたが憎い、」そして彼はその言葉に喉を詰まらせかけていた、すべてに喉を詰まらていた、彼は死んでいくのだ、内側から爆ぜてしまうのだがそれでも彼は口にしない、言ったりはしない——  
「ロキ、頼むから、」と、ソーが言った、そして彼は虚ろな、酷い音を立てた。

「ソー、」と、彼は言った、全ての言葉が彼の中から無理やり押し出され、彼にはそれを抑えることができなかった、それは全ての毛穴からこぼれ落ち、彼を引き裂いていた。「……あんたが全てだ、」と、彼は言った。「あんたが全てだ、そしてあんたなしでは私は無だ、そして私はどうやったらいいか——あんたがそこにいないとわたしはどうやって私であれば分からないのだ、そして私は——あんたを憎んでいる、だがそれは決して同じ程でも絶望的にでもない私が——」おお、ノルンの女神たちよ、私を死なせてくれ、それを口にするよりは私を死なせてくれ。

息を喘がせ、無力で、体は苦痛に悲鳴を上げながら、最後の二つの言葉をほとんど聞き取ることなく、彼は暗闇の中へと消えていった。

  


⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍⋍

  


彼は死んではいなかった。

それが彼が最初の認識であり、そのあとすぐにもはや苦痛を感じていないという事実が続いた。

さらにすぐさま、屈しまいと、充分に激しく闘わなかった、最後には、という記憶が続いた。

ロキはゆっくりと目を開けた、心は黒く酷い何かでいっぱいで、そして自分が広い、柔らかなベッドの上に、きちんと上掛けを掛けられて横たわっており、間違いなく自分のものではないゆったりした服を着ていることに気付いた。一瞬の半分にも満たないあいだ、彼はそうしてくれたのがアモラかもしれないと思った、ここで彼をあざ笑い、自分の勝利に悦に入るために。或いはおそらくは、手を差し出し、助けを必要としている彼の友のフリをしているのかもしれない、彼が助けを必要としているのはそもそも彼女のせいだということなどおかまいなしに。

それから彼は、さほど遠くはなれていない椅子に身を屈めて座り、恐ろしいほど読みづらい表情で自分を見ているソーの存在に気付いた。それでもやはり、彼の心は沈んだ。 

「ソー、」と、彼は言った。彼の声はひどく掠れていた。醜くヒリヒリしていた、彼自身が感じているのとまったく同じ程に。「なんという喜ばしき驚き」そのような声では、適切な量の毒気を呼び起こすことはほとんどできなかった。柔弱者めが。

「俺はお前を、モータルの宿につれてきたのだ」しばらくしてから、ソーが言った。「そうすればお前がここで回復できるだろうから。安全な場所で」

安全な場所。まるで彼がここで安全だとでもいうように。あるいはどこであっても。特にソーと一緒の部屋で。ロキは肘をついてぐいと身を起こした。「なんとご親切なことだろう」彼は声を平板に保っていた、だが言葉の途中で咽喉がひび割れたのでその効果は台無しにされた。ソーの表情がピクリとし、そして彼が立ち上がり、浴室に入っていき、すぐに水の入ったグラスを持って戻ってきて、彼の方へ差し出した。ロキはためらったが受け取り、三口で飲み干して傍らに置いた。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言い始め、それから止めた。ため息をついた。

「もう行ってもいいぞ」と、横柄な口調で話そうとしながらロキは言った。「私はもう、あんたにここにいてもらう必要はない。呪いは消えた」

「それは明らかだな」と、ソーが、若干辛辣に言った。ロキは自分の唇が薄くなるのを感じ、そっぽを向いた。

「だから行け」

ソーが腕組みをした。「行きはせん。俺たちは話をする必要がある、ロキ」

恐怖が胃の中でよじれた。ロキは、自分の肩が緊張するのを感じ、顎を上げようとした、だがほとんど横たわっている身では、非常に堂々としていると感じのは困難だ。「何について？」

「お前はほとんど自分を殺しかけた、」と、ソーが言った、その声は低い遠雷だ。「お前はしようと……呪いを拒んで。俺に話すのを……」

ロキは自分の顎がこわばり、胃がひっくり返るのを感じた。「そうだったか？ 私は気が付かなかった」

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言った、だが彼の声にはなにか奇妙なものがあった。怒りではなく、あるいは……厳密にいえば違う。叱るに近い。苛立っている、おそらくは。彼はそれを突き詰めることができず、そしてそのことは彼を落ち着かなくさせた。

「何が欲しいんだ、ソー」と、ロキは噛みついた。今やあんたは全てを手にしている、とは言わなかった。

「お前は俺に告げた……多くのことを。お前がそれを望んでいなかったことは分かっている、だがそれでも俺は……お前のことで俺が知らなかったことがあまりにも多くあった」ソーの声は、今や、問題を抱えているようで、ロキは唇が曲線を描くにまかせた。

「あんたはいつだって自分が見たいものだけを見てきた」と、意地悪く彼は言った、だが驚いたことに、ソーがゆっくりと頷いた。

「おそらく……おそらくそうだろう。少なくともある部分は。全てではないにしろ」

ロキは肌が奇妙に粟立つのを感じ、なぜそうなのかをはっきりとはわからなかった。「もしあんたが私にもっと話してほしいと願っているのなら、ソー、あんたは失望することになる」彼は自分の声から苦々しさを締め出すことができなかった。「強制なくしてはな、あんたに与えるさらなる秘密がもし私にあったとしてもだ、私はそれを提供しない」

「そのことは疑わんよ」ソーの声は奇妙で、その視線は遠く、考え深いものだったが、しばらくしてその目がもう一度ロキの上に据えられた。「お前は俺を愛していると言ったな、弟よ。それはいったいどういう意味だったんだ？」

ロキの胃が捩れた。「普通は、いったいどういう意味で言うものなんだ？」と、彼は聞いた、視線はソーから離れ、壁の方へ向かった。彼は、自分はホッとするべきなのだろうと思った。つまりソーが聞いたのははただ……それは充分に悪い、だがマシだ、おそらくは、他の可能性から比べれば。

「愛はいろんな形をとれる」

ロキは唾を飲みこんだ。彼はいちどきに、奇妙な、囚われ、怒り、必死だと感じた。「たいした格言だな」と、彼は意地悪く言ったが、ソーは落ち着いて彼を眺めつづけていた。「私がどういう意味で言ったと思ってるのだ、ソー？」

「分かっていると主張するつもりはない」ソーが一歩近づいてきた。「お前が話してくれるか？」

終わらせろ、と彼の血がささやいた。最終的に、そこへ来るのだから。自分の条件でやるようにするんだ、と。

「あんたは何を聞きたいんだ？」言葉はいまや、憎々しげに、悪意を持って彼の口から簡単にこぼれ出た。「私があんたを欲していると？ 私の劣情は肉体と情欲だと、私はあんたを恋人と兄の双方として持つと、私の不浄な劣情におけるあらゆる倒錯した噂は——」

ソーの唇が彼の口をふさぎ、言葉を断ち切った、ロキのうなじに添えられたその手は温かく優しく馴染み深いものだが、温かく柔らかいその唇はまったく新しい感覚だ。ロキは自分がその中に溶け込んでいくのを、降伏しているのを感じられた。ソーが彼の下唇を軽く噛んだとき、彼はビクリとし、彼の目は鋭く開いた。

ソーがゆっくりと身を引き、そしてロキは彼を見上げながらぼうっと瞬いた。

「おお、ロキ、」と、ソーが、ゆっくりとした、優しい笑みと共に言った。「俺が言っただろう？ お前が俺から隠しておかねばならぬ秘密などない」

パニックが突然ロキを襲い、一瞬、彼は息ができなくなった。「ソー、」しばらくののち、なんとか言ったが、なにを言おうとしていたのか定かではなく、だがそのときソーの手が彼の肩に、温かく重くかかり、そして彼を枕の上に押し戻した。

「休め、」と、ソーが言った。「俺はここにいる。お前の具合がよくなってから俺たちは話せる」

ロキは唾を飲みこんだ。「話す、」と、彼は用心深げに言った。

僅かなきらめきがソーの目の中に忍び込んだ。「もしお前が逃げ出さなければ、」と、彼が言った、「おそらく他の事もな」

ロキは、かすかな震えが背筋を伝うのを感じ、あからさまでないことを願った。「どうなるか見てみよう」誠実に聞こえることを願いながら、彼は言った。彼はこれをあまりに容易にはしないだろう。

彼は……軽く感じている、と、目がふんわりと閉じ始めながら、ロキは気付いた。奇妙だ。

アモラ、と彼は思い出し、もう少しで目を開けるところだったが、そうはしなかった。彼女のことは……彼は彼女のことをどうにかするだろう。いずれは。そしておそらく彼は、結局この度のことでは彼女を殺さないだろう。

たぶんほんの少しだけ。一時的に、主義として。

ソーの指が彼の髪を梳いていて、ロキは顔を背けて微笑んだ、ほんの少しだけ、誰にも見られないところで。  


——完——


End file.
